1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlamp adjusting system particularly for motor vehicles and especially relates to fixation and setting of the optical system inside the reflector for motor vehicles.
2. Related Technology
An optical system, usually consisting of the paraboloidal reflector or elliptic-dioptric unit, is conventionally fastened by means of three-point mounting. At least two of these points, represented by spherical seatings, are slideable so that the adjustment of the optical system in the horizontal and vertical planes is allowed.
This method is satisfactory, in particular for the paraboloidal reflectors made from materials having higher mass, because the arrangement of the fastening points on the edges of the reflector can assure the sufficient stability of the optical system in the headlamp body.
However, if the thermoplastic materials with a low mass and thin walls are used for the paraboloidal reflector, then the above mentioned stress and the thermal dilatation on the edges of the reflector may cause its deformation and, therefore, the stability of the light beam is unfavorably influenced.
A further disadvantage exists in that a large number of separate parts, necessary for adjustment, as well as a large number of mountings elements, for their attachment to the reflector and headlamp body, are needed.